


Space Wives

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Redeemed Qi’ra, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A collection of ficlets revolving around my SW femmeslash ships.
Relationships: Enfys Nest/Qi'ra
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Space Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another prompt journal thing. One thing I noticed is that I have a lot of WLW ships for the Sequel Trilogy (and my ships...you can count my straight ships on one hand) so I figured I’d group my WLW ships all into one.

“Isn’t she gonna apologize, y’know? For what she did?”

Enfys narrowed her eyes at the man. “You’re acting like it was entirely her fault,” Enfys said. “It’s not. She did her share of bad things, but she’s working to make up for them. Being a good person doesn’t mean being perfect. It just means making the right choices in the end.”

”Enfys,” Qi’ra said, “It’s okay.”

”You are a good person,” Enfys said.

Qi’ra had once said she found Enfys a good person too. Like Han was — and that was Qi’ra, seeing the potential for better in people. Not just a survivor. 

The man sneered at them both. “You can’t outrun your crimes forever, Sith,” he said to Qi’ra. 

He left. Qi’ra sighed. “You didn’t have to defend me,” she said. “I’m a big girl. I can own up to what I did...”

”I know. But that guy just wanted to hurt you,” Enfys said. “Qi’ra...I suppose it’s unrealistic to expect people to see you as I do, but...”

”You believe me,” Qi’ra said. “Now, I just have to keep working at it.” She smiled, took Enfys’ hand. “Come on. Let’s go home.”


End file.
